


Nightcap

by Imyercupcake



Series: Harlow and Cullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Do you blame me?, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, I love writing smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen escorts Harlow to the Emerald Graves in hopes of getting closer to her. Canon divergent and lots o' tent sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

 

It’s a particularly warm night at the Emerald Graves camp. The day had been spent scouting for Elven artifacts in difficult areas and everyone was grateful to be able to let loose afterwards. 

 

Harlow takes another drink. Her head already swimming, but she was in good company and these moments were few and far between. The amount of wine she consumed could put 3 men under.

 

His mind, a whirlpool, the alcohol and lingering traces of lyrium a contributing factor. As of late his consuming thoughts were of  _her_. Just staring at her made his heart race and currently, their little ‘game’ was making the ache in his loins grow. 

 

Welcoming the festive nature, she was in a particularly great mood as a her commander was accompanying her on their mission this time. Cullen, who insisted on personally escorting her in hopes of getting to know her better, initiated their little flirting game this morning, and it continued even as they were surrounded by their currently inebriated party. When the flirting became more bold, it fueled her hopes of him in her tent tonight. Touching her, inside her, _devouring_  her. 

 

Unbeknownst to Harlow, Cullen had the same plan. 

 

The icing on her very tantalizing cake was when Harlow got up to leave. Through her thick black lashes she shot him a sultry look, ran a hand through her long black locks, slowly leading her hand down the valley of her breasts and raked her teeth across her lush bottom lip. She was pleased with herself when she saw Cullen shift his stance. She got up, eyes still locked on his and turned to walk slowly towards her gargantuan tent that  _he_  had ordered his scouts to be set up. She guessed Cullen had a ideas for this night of his own and she was very eager to see what he had prepared. Making sure she swayed her hips seductively, she knew Cullen would stare like a man hypnotized. She stopped at the flap of her tent. Looking back briefly once more to see the hungry look on Cullen’s handsome face who now had his full attention on her, she slipped in her tent…and waited. 

 

As Harlow stepped in, she put her hands to her mouth, gasped and looked around. It was set up like a scene out of Varric's romance novels. Beautifully decorated with candles all around, her favorite lilac scented oil filling the air and flower petals adorning the floor like a lush Orlesian carpet. She approached the bed which had a note in the center affixed with Cullen’s wax seal. Opening it up, it had one simple statement that spoke volumes. _You deserve it._

 

_Oh. He was good._

 

With impeccable timing, Cullen makes his way inside to join her. With two swift strides of his long legs, he pulls her in a heated embrace for a searing kiss. Harlow quickly parts her pouty lips as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Holding her tightly, he slides his hands down to the curve of her ass and deepens the kiss. She mewls in his mouth when she feels his large concealed erection grind against her. The heat of her body radiating through her thin clothing. She rubs her large breasts and hardened nipples against his linen tunic and it sends shockwaves through his chest. His reservations subsiding...and raw desire blooming. 

 

Given his height, he towers over Harlow when presses his forehead against hers.  _She_  was now the one hypnotized looking in those honey eyes bathed by the flickering candles. 

Cullen puts his large hands on the sides of her face and strokes her cheeks with his thumbs. Grazing his lips over hers he finally speaks,“I need you Harlow…right now…no more games.” 

 

His voice is like a sweet nectar to her ears. Raising to the balls of her feet she kisses his scarred lip and whispers "I give myself to you ser.”

 

He walks her to the edge of the bed and starts to unbutton her top. He smirks when he discovers no breastband and moans when he grabs her warm heavy breasts thumbing her pert nipples. Giving her rosy buds a hard squeeze, he soothes them by licking circles and then suckling hard, eliciting the most delicious squeal of approval from her. 

 

Harlow grabs one of his large hands and slides it into her leggings for him to discover she had forgone her smalls also. “My naughty girl is very wet” he whispers. Removing the rest of her clothing, she lays on the bed facing him slowly spreading her legs wide for Cullen, who's field of vision was locked on to her glistening pussy, his breathing quickening and hands balling into fists trying not to ravage her like a wild man… _yet_. Running her fingers along her stomach continuing all way down to cup her mound and dips two fingers inside herself and slides it up and down her already soaked slit. "Mmmm I'm drenched for you  _Cuuul-len_ " She moans his name and holds her coated fingers out to him, "Would you like a taste?" 

 

A strangled groan escapes his throat as the last thread of restraint snapped in the commander. He crawled on top of Harlow, grabbing her wrist and bringing her wet fingers to his mouth, tasting her essence “You taste so fucking good…but I want  _more_ ” he demands, making his way down her body and settling between her petite tanned legs. She looks down at him though hooded eyes as he keeps his on hers. Feeling his breath over her wetness makes the ache for him become almost unbearable. "Cullen...Ohhhh-mmmhh!!!" Cullen inhales her scent and flattens his tongue along her cunt and licks from her opening up to her throbbing clit. She slaps a hand over her mouth in hopes of stifling her loud moan but Cullen quickly moves up to rip it away. 

 

“No. Let them hear you. Let  _ME_  hear you.” 

 

She nods and he presses two thick fingers into her dripping cunt and curved them up and towards him, which caused her to create the loudest, most lewd moan he's heard her make. Having the pleasure of taking her once in his office almost a month ago, he had been craving more her, and was so much more appreciative of the time they have in this tent..that he purposely separated from the others. He would go mad if he didn't have her tonight. 

 

Kissing his way back down, licking down her stomach, nipping her hip bones, dragging his lips along the smooth path back down to her  juncture, where he removes his fingers and replaces them with his long tongue. He began his licks at slow place, curving the tip of his tongue at her clit making circles around her hard nub.  He was driving her mad and her moaning intensifying. He repeated this action over and over savoring her sweet taste until she started to tense up. 

 

"Culleeennn, mmm YES,  _please_  don't you dare stop"

 

"That's right" he growls against her, "Come for me my wicked little girl, all over my tongue, let me taste more of you.”  

 

That was the last thing she heard before she was bucking her hips as the waves of pleasure washed over her. He latched onto her clit and sucked hard as she screamed his name like a chant followed by a sob of unintelligible words. His face now soaked in her wetness.

 

 After letting her catch her breath, Cullen slowly crawled back on top of her and looked into her shimmering eyes, "You are so beautiful, and I want you all to myself" his pupils dilated with lust "I need to be inside of you...fuck your little pussy until I fill you." 

 

“Please”

 

He interlocks his hands with hers and pins her hands on either side of the bed and grinds his hard cock against her slit. "I've been thinking about fucking you all month while you were away Harlow...I've pleasured myself many times thinking of  _you_ " 

 

She moans at his confession. The thought of her commander, her  _lover_ , coming all over himself with her name on his lips. 

 

"I'd love watch that" she purrs 

 

He growls and grabs his hot length, presses the tip of his bulbous head past her lips and pauses. 

 

Still pinned down by his ferociously strong form, she cranes her head up to whisper in his ear and with a free hand, grabs a tuft of his hair and playfully yanks it. "I want it rough commander. Fuck me until you cum so hard that it runs out of my pussy." She grinds her hips up. "Make me hoarse from screaming your name. When we get back I want you take me anywhere you see fit! In the gardens, the tavern, in the middle of the bloody courtyard!! You can use my mouth, my tight little asshole, however you see fit. I just want you Cullen!!"

 

"Maker's fucking breath Harlow" He pushes inside her but encounters resistance from her tightness. His eyes almost roll back into his head "So tight" he whispers.  "So...." He pulls out and thrusts right back in, finally burying himself to the hilt "So fucking tight...maker" 

 

She was loving the ache of being stretched to accommodate his size so much she screams out, "Void take me Cullen...you are so fucking BIG, more please!  _Harder_ "

 

He increases his pace slamming into her pussy harder and harder. He moves in for a deep kiss moaning into her mouth until he saw fit to break the kiss and rested his forehead on hers once more. He slowed his pace and they focused deeply into each other's eyes while he would pull out almost completely and slam back in with brute force. Meeting his thrusts half way while she clenched on his cock, he could tell she was close again. He snakes a hand to her throat and tightens. 

 

Harlow moans loudly and whispers against his lips "Maker, yess"  _She was loving it._

 

"Come all over my cock Harlow" he increases the grip around her neck. "I want to feel your little cunt pulsing around me again..” He thrusts in holds it a moment and pulls out, 

 

"and again"

 

he repeats the action. 

 

“and  _again_." he grits through is teeth.

 

Harlow is unraveling fast. Seems like Cullen enjoys the roughness as much as her. Maybe more. 

 

"F-fuck Cullen, m...more please" Harlow's gasping now, teetering right on the edge of coming again.  

 

"Yes, let go" his voice low and commanding. All it took was one more deep thrust and she was screaming his name. Cullen holds the strong grip around her neck while they ride out her orgasm. The sweet pressure from his choking grip dimming her vision and intensifying her orgasm, making her see stars and convulse from the raw fucking pleasure he is giving her. She's never felt anything so intense and loved giving Cullen that control. She wanted to be his good little girl and he would reward her.  

 

He relished having control over her and he didn't want it to end. He knew she wanted to give him the power and he was grateful. Feeling her clamp down on his cock and seeing her buck and writhe under him is too much.  _Because of her,_ hiships start to stutter. He needed to come. He slowly pulls out and motions for her to reposition. 

 

"Get on all fours beautiful" He always loved staring at her round ass. 

 

Still wobbly from her release, she did as she's told. As soon as Harlow bends downs and presents her ass, Cullen's tongue was licking from her clit all the way to tight pink ring and tongues her. "Maker help me" he growls out, “You are exquisite” He continues to lick at her tighter entrance with force, discovering that she like this action very much. Harlow was begging incoherently for more and rocking her hips to increase the sensation.

 

“C-Cuuullen, mmmm" She choked out. Face buried in the pillows. 

 

With an animalistic grunt he enters her pussy one more, his hips bouncing off her perfectly plump ass. Both of them moaning loudly in unison, the bed shaking so much that it squeaks with each forceful thrust. He circles her spit slick asshole with his index finger this time while pounding her, teasing the opening but never going in.  He makes a mental note.  _Next time_. 

 

Cullen is right at euphoria's door and about to crash through. His mind consumed by his lust for her. This woman in front of him, willing to do anything to please him, not judging him the way most do. _This was more than lust_ he thought _._ He only wanted this with her and didn’t want it to end, but maker damn him it has to for now. 

 

"Come Cullen, I want to feel your hot seed, uhhh…  _please"_ Harlow begs breathlessly. 

 

And he does. Letting out a lion's guttural roar, falling forward so his chest is flush flush with her back. He can hear her soft voice murmuring words of praise to him as he is floating above his body. " _You_  are amazing." He whispers in her ear. "I lov-“ 

He quickly stops himself.  Unsure if she caught that, he quickly tries to distract and pulls out of her and guides her to his chest.  

Harlow quickly drapes her limbs over him and he nervously chuckles. “Harlow…”

 

"Shhh Cullen" she kisses him softly already noticing his heavy lidded eyes ready for sleep. "Rest now my warrior" And he did. 

 

Harlow was the first to wake up. She was tucked under Cullen's chin held in a fiercely protective embrace. She looks up at him and Cullen's brow is furrowed, worry lines on his forehead and he is mumbling in his sleep. Fully aware lyrium's effects can cause him to be unnerved and hallucinate, she wakes him up gently by stroking his cheek and he wakes up. Panicked at first, until his golden eyes focus on her magenta's and he suddenly feels calm. 

 

And then he remembers what he almost confessed to her in the throws of passion. The fear of rejection would destroy him in this state.  _Andraste please don't bring it up! Not yet._ He thinks. 

 

"Good morning my lion” Her sweet voice and smile cutting through his thoughts. 

 

“You were incredible last night, would you like a go for round two?” She asked innocently and winked. 

 

The commander's cheeks turned pink and was about to answer when the flap of the tent opened and Iron Bull's giant head popped in. 

 

"Hey boss....Commander Lion” he smirks. "When you two are done devouring each other, there is actual breakfast out here for you and then unfortunately we must depart for Denerim after that. But… If you need another session, I totally get it. Dorian is the same--" 

 

" _Vishante kaffas_ _Bull shut that oversized yap of yours_!" Dorian's voice could be heard from behind Iron Bull. 

 

Harlow, not shy at all didn't cover up but she was doubled over laughing. Cullen attempts to cover up in the tangled sheets and use his commanding voice "D-DO YOU MIND BULL" his voice cracking. 

 

Iron Bull leaves and could be heard laughing all the way from the other side of the camp where he scampered off to leave Harlow and Cullen to get dressed. 

 

"Come, Commander Lion, let's go gloat about how much fun we had" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. We all need to just blow off steam, and Cullen & Harlow know exactly how to do that. I encourage comments! Kudos are <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here!! [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sotocakes)


End file.
